


A Soldier's Love

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, GFY, I Made Myself Cry, Other, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a special kind of person to love a soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is an original work of fiction. Please do not take, borrow, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Thank you.
> 
> Oh my god. I had to get this out. It was inspired by an episode of _Say Yes to the Dress_. Don’t judge. There was a couple featured and their story absolutely broke my heart. Coupled with what Thomas and I have gone through, well, this happened. Heed the warning. I cried writing it and haven’t quite stopped yet. This is not a happy fic, and yet it’s a little bit hopeful. Unbetaed, but I’ve read over it a few times. If you see any glaring errors, point them out gently and I’ll fix it.
> 
> Written: November 22, 2013  
> Word Count: 322

~*~*~*~*~

It takes a special kind of person to love a soldier; to know and accept that you won’t, or rather you can’t, always come first in his or her life. That slot belongs to their duty to their country and the oaths they’ve taken to protect it, and us. Even if you disagree with the reasons they’ve been asked to do something, you should always support the people. It’s rough, knowing that if they’re deployed that they could be injured, or worse that they won’t come home at all.

If you can do that, though? If you can give your heart into their keeping, and keep their heart safe in return, then you might just find the best thing to ever happen to you.

And if they do come home injured and broken, don’t give up on them. They’ll need you more than ever. Will it be easy? Hell no. It could very likely be the most difficult thing you’ve ever done. But if they know there is at least one person in the world that will stand by them, that could be all they need to keep going and not give up.

It’s gonna hurt. It’s gonna suck and feel hopeless and you’re gonna get angry and feel helpless, but if you can see it through the two of you will be stronger for it. And if you go through all of that and lose them anyway? Well, I guess it’s up to you to decide if it was worth it or not.

For me personally, I think it was. Can’t say I’m in a hurry to repeat it, but I wouldn’t trade our time together for anything. My only wish is that we’d had more time.

I kiss my fingers then press them to the headstone. “I love you, baby. Always and forever.”

Walking away isn’t easy, but it has to be done. Time to see what tomorrow will bring.

-30-


End file.
